winx_club_and_freinds_adventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Prince draco
Draco is the twin brother of Bloom, younger brother of Daphne, younger brother of the predator Scar and the son of king Oritel and queen Marion of Domino and is the guardian fairy knight of Domino and the Celtic dragons flame.When Draco was on summer hoiliday's from Alfea he live's on Veldin with Ratchet and Clank. Appearance He has a Scottish skin color. He has a normal body and small scars all over his body and long scar on the left side of his face from raam. He has dark blue hair with a green crest of hair on the top and it goes to the bottom of his neck,(it was originally brown like king oritel but stained by ohmu blood.) He carries a sword on his left side for he is right handed and has the symbol of the celtic knot. His eyes are deep purplish green He speaks with a strong scottish accent, he has a mark that look like a japanese dragon that coils from his chest up his body up to his left cheek and glows for certain things. He has a celtic leaf shaped necklace on him, he has some similarities of king oritel such as the face shape. Personality he has this thing of who to trust and who not to trust, like when he saw sky's guardian who looked like diaspro, he knew it was not diaspro, and he also has a way of making plans that the others agree, he also has a caring of nature and animals,he also has this thing of given very good advice, he also seems to be impossibly diffucult to be tricked easily, such as when valtor lied to them he knew he was lying which bloom seemed to agree, he also likes to yell charge at the top of his voice like wiliiam wallace in battles. he also has the thing to take things like being told he was an orphan by virgo rather well. his ability to know who to trust and who not to trust, is sometimes tricked, or numbed,such as when Metal kor, was in disguise he was able to fool dracos trust and not trust ability to thinking hes a Friend. He sometimes seems to be blooms opposite in most things, and his relationship with bloom at first was a bit bumpy, for he was often defensive of his reputation and had a odd dislike of them use certain things in magic, He is also sometimes funny and cocky in certain ways, he also forgives people that deserve it quickly, in young draco’s first day of school he had a self doubt sway in lack of confidence and courage for him to have when outside the forest he grew up in. He sometimes yells in Gaelic or Japanese when agitated or angry, and sometimes does it to get every ones attention, he also sees the trix to not be as fearful as the ancestral witches, for he thinks icy is all breeze and no blizzard,stormy is more light rain than monsoon, and Darcy being more mind stealing, than true shadow summoning, he also has a deep respect for woman and hates people who don’t. story when he was a baby his homeworld of domino was attacked by the ancestral witches and he had to be teleported to celtonion for his safety, when he was 16 he left with ratchet and clank along with his pet glider the microraptor and pod the pyroraptor to see the universe and find his birth parents, when he decied to start off at gardenia to see the sights there he met his sister bloom (although he did not know this at the time) decided to go to the park with her and there they found stella and was spotted by two magna guards and at the moment he activated his powers for the first time with his sister and found out he was a dragon knight along with bloom who found out she was fairy, and when he went to alfea he met flora, musa,and tecna, and there he also saw the trix. on his second year at alfea he was assigned to help a person named mata nui and met spax and faced his new enemies lord darkar and the makuta. on his third year he went to find ciallmhar laghairt to gain his enchantix form and faced his new enemies lord valtor and master cyclonis. in the first movie he was not made a guardian because he was not a true fairy knight and when he went to find his birth parents with his sister prine torgon turned to obsidian,in the obsidian circle he and his sisters bloom and daphne and Celtic Athena combined their powers and with the help of sky and scar they were able to free their mother and father and become the true prince of domino and then became the new Celtic prince for celtoneon (since bloom is in line for the domino throne). He also takes charge of the team when the winx go to work at alfea. King Draco appearance he is a bit more muscular around the chest, he has a light beard around his face his hair remains the same, with a crown that has dragon carvings around it, he wears armour bands on his lower arms and lower legs wi5h a light blueish green vest around him. bionicle toa form magic abilities he also has the power of the dragons flame as well as the Celtic dragon fire, but he also has Celtic magic and some magic based from eragon,he also has the ability to use the cures powers in a dragon cure perfume bottle given to him, as well as purify certain things. Draco’s titles and nicknames when he was on celtoneon he had many nicknames and titles,some are from criminals and demons who gave him those titles and names for his deeds in fear. * demon quiverer skills and abilities Sword skills: apart from using magic he is also a masters swordsman and has sharp sences and reflex and do many skills in a fight. viloin player: he is also able to the play his fiddle very well. Quick thinking and awareness: he is also a quick thinker able to think of an idea and think out of problems Quickly,as well as figuring out how things work even if he never saw it before, he also has a thing have the abilities of a Komodo dragon even when his eyes are shut, and he quite strong to hold off and enemy for long. athletism:he is also agile and acrobatic in many places and really quick on his feet and can do moves and skills that look impossible to do. skill with the force and lightsaber:he has amazing skills with the lightsaber After he made his during his first year at alfea. strategy: he has grand strategy with board games and battles. scent resilient:he has a really strong nose and can smell things from far away, he also has this thing of certain smells like foul stench or magic mists to not effect him and can’t not smell Them at all. dark magic resilient: he also seems to have a strong resilient to dark spells and negative energy, because when the dark dragon was killed, Marion (or baby Draco after he was born) inhaled some of the dust of the dragons corpse, and gotten into Draco and became part of his body, Making him resistant to dark spells and negative energy. martial arts:he has masterful skills in martial arts and can use them in unique ways like stunning them. gymnastics:he has extreme athletics and is great at parkour and gymnastics, which makes him hard to chase or even catch when pursued. animal injuries:draco has a deep understanding of injuries on animals and dinosaurs, even by a simple glance, such as Cassandra’s Spinosaurs leg that was scar badly he could tell it needed medical help other wise it would hurt terribly even if it was lightly poked. storytelling: he has incredible skills in storytelling such as his young days on celtoneon or any story. predator taming: he has a spiritual ability to calm down and in someway control carnivorous animals no matter what species. mind tricks:he has a unique way to play mind tricks on his enemies. draco's pack dracos pack is the group of friends he has on celtoneon Liya.png Sunset shimmer.png Tulio and Miguel.png Twilight new clothes.jpg Rarity.png Pinkie pie.png Applebloom.png Apple jack.png Rainbow dash.png Fluttershy.png Preist.jpg Varnac.jpg Nerwin.jpg Karacule.jpg Gerrant.jpg Argenta.png Scootalo.png Sweetie belle.png Corona.jpeg Shadow(spider riders).png Morgan.JPG Maud pie.PNG Riannon.png Epona.png Rathy.png Octavia.jpeg IMG 0335.PNG IMG 0332.JPG IMG 0331.PNG IMG 0329.JPG IMG 0327.JPG IMG 0421.JPG IMG 0420.JPG|link=Luna Trixie.png IMG 0397.JPG IMG 0396.JPG IMG 0395.JPG IMG 0394.JPG IMG 0393.JPG IMG 0392.JPG IMG 0391.JPG Spongebob-squarepants.jpg Squidward.png Patrick.png Sandy.png Mr krabs.gif Cure mint.jpg Cure aqua.jpg Cure lemonade.jpg Cure rouge.jpg Cure dream.jpg Riko-cure Magical.png Mirai- cure Miracle.png Emily.jpg Cleo 2.png Emma 2.png Rikki 2.jpg Terrirmon.gif Dizzy.jpeg Clayton carmine.jpeg Benjamin carmine.jpeg Anthony carmine.jpeg Tai.jpeg Piglet.jpeg Owl.jpeg Flash.jpeg Yupa.jpeg Draco.jpeg curiosties favorite pets: dinosaurs and other animals favorite type of food: pizza hates the most: having him or his freinds being insulted and called names(especially a saxons yak) favorite shoes. old style shoes favortie music: celtic and classical music (such as rite of spring) favorite color: green loves: all animals and not leting anyone harm those who do not earn it as well as all of his freinds favorite movies: fantasy favorite hobby: drawing animals in his book ideal girlfriend: corona birthday: same day as bloom december 10 astricol sign: the horse & knight best freinds: ratchet and geoff favortie spell: dragonfly strike. draco and dinosaurs while draco was raised on Celtonion, he also got the ability to talk with dinosaurs, he can even understand non talking dinosaurs, and know what they are saying, so you could say he got another magic abilitiy to talk with dinosaurs, and even made a telpahtic link with them. spider rider armour fairy knight forms original winx armour: his first armour is based on celtic armour with dragon markings on them covering his upper legs and lower legs with the knees out in chainmail, torso chest are two dragons going for a diamond in the middle, his arms are coverd in snake dragons intertwing his arms to his hands and his helmet is a celtic design has a dragon on the sides his wings are like gliders of a lizard but are more fairy like, after his Celtic dragon fire is awoken by mewtwo, his arumour has a green/blue coloration charmix armour: the same design but with a sash bag on the side, and a celtic knot on the chest. enchantix armour: his armour is more knight like with chainmail like leather underneath, his helmet has a dragon like front with red dragon like eyes and a retractible front to see the face, his body armour has crests on the elbows, his torso has a knight like armour, his legs armour has spikes going up, his hair grow to his back and in a braid like shape and his fairy wings are like a wyverns wings, with crystals on the tips. cure knight armour cure dragon armour:his armour is an enhanced and upgraded version of his spider rider armour with wings that have aweb like pattern on the membrane. cure flocal dragon armour: cure aqua dragon armour: cure falcon dragon armour: cure brimstone dragon armour: celtic merman form: draco's dress up keys cure flora key: cure mermaid key: cure twinkle: cure scarlet key: monkey puzzle key: leviathan key: Thistle key: lugia key: weapons swords his first sword was a simple sword from celtonion,he has it until raam shatters it, he replaces his sword with the holy sword after he knocks it out of raams hand, then he gains the reformed sword of celtcalibur that the elder predator gives him before he leaves domino to free him and her sisters parents he then names the sword "celibur. fire bow his bow is in the shape of a dragon and can change into a ring. the arrows are made of fire and enrgy. dagger draco was given Dominic’s dagger by Marcus Felix ,and was broken when he stabbed makuta and was reforged by mata nui. pistol his pistol that was given to him by isara from king dain, has a bronze barrel with a silver dragon decoration coiling the rest of it with the head at the head of the barrel. violin he also has a violin that he plays with great skills sheild his sheild used to be plain at first when he got it by a galactic ranger in Winx club are up your arsenal, but he then putted the domino symbol and celtic knot on it, it looks like a knights shield magic bag he has a bag which brom gave him before he left, which can carry an infinite amount of stuff inside it, it also allows any one to go in to find something. draco dragon toy his toy that was made by scar, was so he does see him so scary, it looks like blue dragon, mixed with a green dragon, and has cute gem eyes, it also has his name in elvish runes on the sides. dragon cure perfume and keys he has a perfume on his belt as well keys said maker the dress up keys of the cures from go princess precure, but in the form of dragons, and can use them to use the cures powers on his enemies. Celtic sword.jpg|draco's old sword Drago the dragon.jpg|drago draco's spirit dragon Shadow(spider riders).png|Shadow draco's spider warrior 7BA01A7F-AC22-4408-B63C-20683B91A4CC.png Holy sword.jpeg Spear of leondias.png draco's dino freinds Pod,Glider,Patchi,juniper,scowler, and Chirp, were not the only dinosaur freinds draco had on celtonion, the list and gallery below will show the other dinosaur freinds draco has. Bisaro: bisaro is draco's blue and purple draconium dragon, which he uses in land dragon races Grandpa ankle: grandpa is an old anlylosaur which likes draco's jokes. Broken jaw: he and draco met when they were young, broken jaw had his jaw broke by a tail, and the tribe took him in after his mother abandned him, and he often likes to hang out with him and roxy when the visit, but has a dislike of Ruffnut and tuffnut. Grandpa ankle.jpg|grandpa ankle, draco's senior ankylosaurus Broken jaw.jpg|broken jaw, draco's injured jaw allosaurus. 11088620_gal.jpg|Kaiju´s Guardian draco T-Rex Zord.png draco pokemon IMG 0174.JPG|pikachu absol.png mega absol.png IMG_0203.PNG IMG_0239.PNG IMG_0240.JPG IMG_0238.PNG Draco’s cards A84B2932-55E6-4563-8548-51894829FE11.jpeg 978C0527-B8B9-4EB2-8BA1-B49F8DFDA576.png 6406080A-66CD-4F54-99EC-F362CCB3371D.png 14D8C578-CE6D-4980-971D-38CEB55187C3.png trivia draco's name is latin for serpent or dragon which resembles his power of the celtic dragons flame he sometimes likes drawing things from nothing especilly images which might mean a thing. he can do Celtic magic, dragon flame, and magic from eragon he had glider when he was twelve, pod when he was 13 and then had chirp when he was with bloom and upset. he also has this ability to understand wild dinosaur language meaning that like roxy is able to talk to animals he can understand the language of dinosaurs that don't talk. He acquired Ultimate Ghidorah as guardian and (tba) His guardians are Haruka tenoh, Michiru, Setsuna(sailor moon) and Hotaru. Category:Heroes Category:Celtonion Category:Royalty Category:Domino Category:Dragon knight Category:Dragon cure knight Category:Member of the winx club Category:Member of vircure Category:Mermaid Category:Half celtic mermaid Category:Celtic mermaid Category:Merman Category:Spider riders Category:Fairy knight Category:Fire bender Category:Earth bender Category:Water bender Category:Air bender Category:Cure knight Category:Champion of athena